VONGOLA
by 9CatLives
Summary: VONGOLA, a mere echo in the whispers that shroud the underworld, is a top secret organization formed and fueled by the Italian government. This are their stories. Written for the prompt, Rain.
1. Chapter 1

RAIN was the codename of the left hand man of VONGOLA, the secret intelligence service for Italy. Only a small number of elite government officials knew about its existence, and all those that did, the moment they knew the truth, were promised a young death.

No real names are used. None needed. Only horrifying rumours haunted the streets. RAIN was the most commonly heard. If this word didn't echo ominously in nearly every backwater bar and underground network in the world, you wouldn't believe something of VONGOLA's scale existed.

RAIN is the one to usually assassinate for VONGOLA. He came and went, hitting a town like a downpour of ice water, leaving everyone frozen in his wake. No one could tell who this RAIN was. Only that he wielded a sword, and, according to some rumours, that his smile was like the sun, but his eyes were a storm. The balance of the two was what brought his rain.

Rain hit the small town of Namimori quick and hard. The water suddenly started early, on a Monday morning, and stayed heavy for three days. In those three days, a man was visiting an old grave, 10 years old. It had been his home, the place he met his friends and lover, the one town they could go to without camping out at an abandoned building, or kill anyone.

His dearest friend really did hate killing. It was ironic, considering his position. Ones that hated seeing blood usually fell quickly, but not his friend. He strove even harder than him. He was quick and precise, calm and ferocious, clever but honest, and he killed painlessly.

The nameless man, tall, with a sword slung across his back, drenched in the cold rain, cried. He hadn't felt anything as the tears poured out. How did it happen? How did it start? Why did he and his friends do what they did? How they keep doing it? Usually composed, and accepting that he couldn't change anything, but in his home, in front of his father. He couldn't blindly follow the path of blood when everything that was good was shoved in his face. He chanted one thing as he drew his sword, sobbing at the feet of his father.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna."


	2. Chapter 2

The leader of VONGOLA was known as SKY. Little is said about him, though not as much as CLOUD, nor less than MIST. The whispers say that SKY was ruthless, and bares his top brass to the enemies of Italy freely. Others tell of how he destroyed a metropolis and buried it's people away in less than an afternoon. Then there were a few, wise voices that said he is the kindest of all.

He is the leader, the one that starts the RAIN, controls the STORM, wields the LIGHTNING, unleashes the MIST, excites the SUN, and guides the CLOUD. He is the one SKY. Those old, croaky voices knew what they would do with such power at their side. If SKY truly was merciless, VONGOLA wouldn't be the the bedtime tale of shadows.

In an undisclosed location, but apparently high in the sky, was a large house. No, house wouldn't be the right word. The building was more like a mansion. Iron and gold accents rivaled the Baroque age, gargoyles hissed at invisible enemies, and elaborate doors and windows littered the three story estate. Clouds drifted past this man-made home uncaringly, not even stopping to stare.

At the top of this building stood a man. The sun was setting, so the blue that usually encased his house was darkening into lilac. Still, he stayed steady, watching the tangerine sunset. The outside was already cold and oxygen deprived, but the brunette man had long gotten used to the atmosphere. He rarely went down to the earth, and though he missed touching grass, and looking up at the sky rather than down at the ground, the man was content. It seemed that whenever he went down, it was a sign heralding despair. He wouldn't want to bring fear to the people he loved.

His closest friends, who, along with him, abandoned their names, were his agents of death. He hated sending them below only to massacre, but it was in his and their job description. How the brunette wished he could be the only to have to bloody his hand, and not be the only one to watch.

Actually, he wasn't.

There was another, the only other in this mansion, that stayed beside him constantly. This man was so insanely skilled that he only had to be summoned if all 6 other guardians had to be called to the same place. His presence brought terror, the darkness clad figure of his one agent of chaos. This, unbelievably, human monster had been the one to find him, the one to see his soul, and the one to bring him into hell. Still, this man was his greatest friend and ally. The brunette couldn't bring himself to hate anyone, even one with so much blood on his soul.

How could he betray the only other person in the world that could possibly understand what he was going through?

That very man appeared as the last flicker of orange light slipped past the horizon. "SKY, it's time," he said. The brunette, SKY, turned around to face the other. This one man with the likeness of a war god that named himself Reborn. SKY didn't know how many decades old he may be. Only that he hadn't changed the day he first met him 10 years previous.

"Is anyone back?" the brunette asked, turning his head minutely so his eyes, glowing orange, could see the other. As usual, Reborn wore all black, the only color being the few places not covered by fabric and the yellow ribbon and tie around his fedora and neck. He stayed silent, the ever present fedora concealing any emotion that may reveal itself in his obsidian eyes.

Taking that as a no, SKY turned his back to Reborn, though there was nothing else he supplied the raven for the hopes of decrypting how he felt. "Isn't it sad when the sky darkens?" the brunette suddenly asked, though he did not look back to look at him. "Doesn't that make it happier when the sun dawns and the sky is rellit?"

A soft sigh, nearly missed for the strong winds that ran around them. "The sky does not brighten unless it is joined, and will darken if it is alone, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

The STORM is the right hand man of VONGOLA. The rumors of him were on catastrophic scales. He was a sweeper, as in he sweeped organizations of the map. Literally. Wherever the storm visited, all that was left in his wake was dust. No one knew how the man did this, no one really wanted to. The fact that this was at all connected to the mysterious VONGOLA was a single recorded warning about this dangerous being.

"Please, run boss! I would give my life for you, so while I try and hold him off, run! If you make it to the government, just turn yourself in and make it easy for yourself! Beg on your knees for forgiveness if you have to! Just get out the 10 mile radius as fast as you can! STORM is coming your way! Bos-!"

Most comfort themselves that perhaps the man misspoke, that 'a storm is coming', and not 'STORM is coming', but it is undeniable the man speaking no longer existed, and the man he worked for went missing, having been in a 10-mile wide area that was wiped in less than 10 minutes.

A dangerous mafia family, one that threatened all of Italy and her people, inhabited a small town of the Western coast of Sicily. They were suspected of stealing top secret research from government labs aiming toward bettering air conditions. They controlled the town, and recklessly endangered the citizens.

Thi was the talk of most of Italy for only a day before a lone man strolled into that town. Travelers were unexpected, as the family had blocked off all access to the town by the outside world, though they still somehow managed to get supplies for themselves. This man wore a standard black suit and red undershirt and nice Italian leather shoes that shone like gems, despite having to walk through a dense forest. He walked straight and proper, like a respectable man, and held the cigarette hanging from his lips carefully, as he had otherworldly silver hair that hung to his shoulders, albeit most of it was pulled back into a small pony, and clung to the sides of his face.

The man's eyes, though hid by a pair of sunglasses, glared an aura of distaste for the muscled idiots that littered the streets, abusing the men, and torturing the women and children. No one noticed this out of place individual, not even his hair that glinted in the sunlight. He walked in the ribbon of space that was the corner of your eye, confident and normal, since many people looked either rough or dangerous in that town. Still, somehow he hid his presence so well, some bumped into him and didn't even notice.

The man paused, and a second later the window he was about to pass broke, the glass shattering as a stool came crashing through. He raised an eyebrow and looked up to see if suspicions were correct, and they were. The local saloon. A bar fight seemed to be rising, so this individual easily slipped in. A large man, at least 6 foot, glared at a smirking blonde male, who sat in a corner booth, surrounded by women. "What the hell, Michael!" the larger demanded, nose flaring as he held an empty wine bottle threateningly. The blonde, presumably Michael, flicked his blue orbs at him, and scoffed. Growling, the larger was about to smash the bottle over Michael's head, when a man in the crowd shot him three times in the back.

"These stupid idiots! I use their little gang, and the leader freaks out!" the blonde howled, clutching his stomach. The silver haired man, realizing the situation, postpones his mission for the sake of targeting and eventually reclaiming what was needed.

"Man, the mafia really aren't what they used to be 10 years ago!"

So, Michael was the mastermind, he thought. All that had changed was the person he'd be attacking. Sighing, the man stood up. This was the first time anyone looked at him, and that was the entire bar. All of them were horrified they hadn't noticed the outsider. In less than a second, the smoking man had his cigarette in the blonde's face and a magnum to his neck. Michael gagged, staring shocked at the other, able to see past the sun glasses to reveal sharp jade orbs.

"Return what you stole," he ordered. Shakily, the boss growled at his underlings to shoot him. Scoffing, the silverette jumped as the first shot was fired, hitting the boss in the chest. The man gasped, clutching the wound as it spewed his hot blood. That's when it began.

10 minutes later, the man was walking away from the flattened town with the test tubes in hand. The other held his cancer stick as he pulled it away to breath out the toxic fumes that swirled in his lungs. He had been smoking for nearly 15 years, and yet he still hadn't died. The man, STORM, glanced back to his work. Another job well done for his boss. He'd do anything for that one man, even if it meant killing innocent people, as he normally did. This was the fate he had been destined. STORM was just glad he got to choose the man he did it for.

The smog in his chest, however, gave him the hope that he would die. Until then, the STORM would rage on for his SKY.


	4. Chapter 4

LIGHTNING was a strange one. It was said that he struck only those that directly threatened the government, or may know too much about VONGOLA. The whispers said he looked like the weakest, but lightning strikes swift. Even if the first impression is lacking, it is said that his attacks are some of the deadliest and most shocking.

A teenager peacefully slept at the base of a mountain, completely content in life. It appeared that he had just eaten, and napping to help the digestion process. However, the food he had just eaten had narcotics, hallucinogens, and other sleeping agents slipped in. To the hidden bystanders, it was a miracle the boy was alive.

Camouflaged in the bush, the commanders inconspicuously signaled for the attack to commence. They were all trained to withstand all forms of torture, fight in all forms of battle, and kill all forms of people. The small group are the elite of one of the most secretive organizations in the world, and with the termination of VONGOLA, they would be the strongest. The unit, barely 50 men strong, hurried to avoid any surveillance devices that may be active and start the massive hike up the mountain.

The location of the VONGOLA base had taken 10 years to track down, but it was finally done, and the soldiers were ready. Somehow, the Italian government had managed to create a fort on top of one of the tallest mountains in Europe, in the Alps just north of their country. Today, that intelligence service would fall, and their reign would begin.

Quickly and efficiently, they began to storm in \, when a single voice interrupted them. "You guys actually thought I was asleep?" Turning around to see the guardian, the unit pointed the guns at the teenager, confused and fearful, as he calmly picked the bits in between his teeth out. "You obviously believe we're just 'intelligence'," he said, standing up and dusting off his pant's bottom. Straightening his blazer and cow print undershirt, the curly haired youth quirked an eyebrow at them.

"SKY can do a lot more than just 'intelligence'. It looks like I'll have to prove that to you idiots," the raven declared, laziness over taking his features. "What can a snot-nosed brat do?!" bellowed one of the men, recklessly dashing to the single enemy with rifle in hand. As he braced his body to shoot him, the lad was out of sight. Then, his vision blacked out, never to wake again.

To his peers, the gatekeeper had disappeared, reappearing behind him, and then their friend since birth fell.

A whistle, sharp and long, sounded, echoing in the frozen, empty air. "W-what d-did you j-j-just dO?!" demanded a soldier, falling to his knees. The guardian glanced back at him. "Your guy was pretty fast, however," he started, vanishing. In the next moment he was in the tree behind them, and a torrent of water drenched them, coming from a broken rusty pipe in the ground. "LIGHTNING is the fastest!"

In nanoseconds, a long green spark came from LIGHTNING's fingertips, instantly hitting the water. The next sound heard was the repeated falling of bodie as their life slipped past them. The 50 were reduced in barely a minute to corpses, and just like before, the raven headed over to his post. This time however, he sluggishly moved, awkwardly climbing out of the tree, even hitting his head, and sauntering to the bench he watched from.

LIGHTNING had grown up with the fact he would kill, and knew hesitating equaled death. So he didn't hesitate in killing over and over again. He never really had the time to think about it, o he didn't really care. Then came SKY. He welcomed him, and cared about his entire, irrelevant being. He even made the teenager sometimes feels bad about not considering those he annihilated. LIGHTNING stilled killed, he just killed for his SKY, though.

He didn't care how SKY used him, if he could only repay the man for saving his life, and caring about him, giving him the 7 people he could never kill.


	5. Chapter 5

There is only one rumor about the MIST. Hell, it's more of a threat than anything. The MIST sweeps in, and blocks the sky from looking over you, it even distracts your Guardian Angel. In the mist, you know when you've done something wrong, and so does the MIST. Then you die, but not before hearing the chuckling of the devil.

"Look at them, a bunch of bugs caught in our web," snickered a tall male to his shorter companion, a female, as they watched a cloud of mist engulf a crowd of weapon wielding men in suits. The man seemed greatly amused at how they tried to run out, but soon enough they were screaming.

The girl watches apathetically the men being tortured to death by their hallucinogenic cloud of death. She just wanted to stay beside her brother. Calmly, the two walked away. The men would be finished off quickly, and then the drug ridden mist would evaporate soon after. No one could escape them.

Originally, the older brother had wanted to take command of the world. He failed, however, with a great man standing in their way. The only one to accept them, not shun their very existence. That man happily smiled at them and welcomed him into his comfort. Both loved this savior, but Mukuro, not exactly right in the mind, had been worried he would never get to kill again. He knew he would never be able to refuse the human later to be known as SKY. How lucky it was for him that because of him, he was able to freely murder, tay out of prison, protect his sister, and be beside SKY. It did pain him that the brunette did not share his love of death, but had to become the God of death anyway.

The girl, although technically not biologically connected to him by blood, loved the other for saving her life and letting her live. After the accident which left her largely incapacitated, she received some brain damage. Her amygdala, the emotion control center, was almost entirely crushed. The emotion she still felt was respect, and she definitely did.

Miraculously, however, she felt something warm when she met SKY. He was such an amazing person, that the girl doubted he was even human. He was kinder than a saint, more accepting than her parents, and always smiling. She didn't care about the humans that suffered at her feet. All that existed in her mind was herself, her brother, SKY, and everyone else. She didn't mind dropping her name; sharing one with her brother made her even happier. The name MIST oddly suited them both, and she was content with the name that SKY had given them.

For both of them, all that mattered was the three. Anyone else was unimportant, and anyone that opposed SKY would have to go through the MIST before anything.


	6. Chapter 6

One of the most controversial characters of the rumored VONGOLA was SUN. Most said about him was that he was a nice guy, rare in these days, that was extremely strong. There actually seemed to be two SUNs, sometimes, if you listened to all the rumors. A handful claimed that SUN seemed blank, uncaring, and would destroy anything he himself deemed a threat without a second thought by himself.

The sun would be thought as life-giving, shining down its warm beams on the people, giving plant a needed element for growth, and protection from the cold. The sun can also be oblivious to the people, small as ants to it, and do only as it was born to do. The humans could fantasize as they wished. It was these two arguments that helped the tellers of SUN's story.

There was silence, something one particular man thanked the heavens for. He had been surrounded by so much noise, it had been unbearable. A group of idiots that endangered his family had appeared, and he rightly vanquished them. Their bodies lay on the ground around them, their blood on his firsts.

He calmly wiped a handkerchief over his knuckles, effectively cleaning them, before he walked out of the room, jumping off the 20th floor window, into a bed of trees. Landing miraculously unscathed, the man jumped again to the ground. Finally, he was hearing the police sirens, and he almost rolled his eyes at the response time.

The man scratched his head, coated in stubby white hair, as he thought about what he should do now. Those politicians were the biggest danger, and everyone else was taking care of the other world-wide dangers. His pondering was stopped with the of his phone. Only 9 people in the entire world knew his phone number, the only people he loved, so his blank eyes immediately brightened, happily picking up.

"SUN! You know you shouldn't act carelessly! VONGOLA must stay unknown to the people!" his dearest friend, SKY, harshly scolded him. The man, SUN, bit his lip, and glared at the ground. The brunette on the other end continued to lecture him on why he can't act on hi own, why if he wanted to do something, he should come to him or Reborn.

But all those words went right past SUN, his thoughts dwelling on different matter. He always, always tried to make his friends happy. That's all he wanted, since the rest of the world was usually so pathetically weak. Unfortunately, all he ever seemed to do was make them angry at him. He really was the weakest, wasn't he? Burdening his loved ones.

Finally, it seemed SKY finished, and asked whether the had understood any of that. Bitterly, 'he still needs to ask if I understand' crossed SUN's mind. "Hey, SKY… do really not trust me enough to track my whereabouts all the time?" he asked. It had barely been 5 minutes since he finished the job, and already his leader was aware of it. The brunette sighed at the question, and SUN could practically hear his eyes roll.

"I keep track of all my friends. You know I hate for you all to do this, to innocent people, to take on dangerous tasks. I have to make sure you'll all come back. This sort of thing makes me worry that you try to push yourself. Remember, SUN, you're among strong friends."

"Thanks," SUN replied, quickly, ending the call. He didn't move, or even breath, his iphone dropping to the ground from where his hand still rested near his ear. A single tear dripped passed his face, but his face did not move. He could always count on his SKY. The only one that wanted his pitiful existence to continue. He called the world weak when he was the most cowardly of all.


	7. Chapter 7

The last of the VONGOLA top brass, he is CLOUD.

CLOUD is only controlled by the SKY, endless in itself. He catalyses nearly everyone else, and roams freely. The most independant of them all, according to the rumors, rarely working for VONGOLA purposes and working by himself. It was because of this, many speculated of his identity, as it could literally be anything.

CLOUD, when ordered directly by SKY, was the most ferocious and devastating of them all. He didn't care about human life, and didn't even respect the others. If there is ever a massacre, there's always a few rumors saying that CLOUD was behind it, but everyone can't help but shudder at the thought of any human being like that.

He watched them, the clouds. A raven with a cool face. He was in a mall Chinese village since his car broke down, and decided to take a nap on a nearby hill while he waited for another to come. The one he had was obviously made by herbivores, so he asked for one from the only Carnivores he knew.

The man, a man named Hibari Kyoya, only had one person he considered closer than a mere title. He had loved that man's name. It flowed smoothly, like most Japanese names tend to, but for the sake of protecting others, he left it, and didn't look back. Hibari hadn't thought that SKY, the name he had adopted, would be able to handle the killing. Personally, the raven thought it tiresome to meddle in the affair of herbivores. But SKY was strangely different. That herbivorous man had fearlessly approached him, and smiled.

Of course, Hibari took that as him mocking him, so the raven hit him in the face.

But it happened again, and again, and eventually, the two would end getting full out battle, destroying buildings and upturning the ground. Somewhere during that, Hibari had found himself going closer to the little brunette, and even earned some respect. After SKY got to know him more, Hibari expected him to turn his back and leave, which he may have preferred. But for some reason that made him get any closer.

When he was in SKY's company, he was addressed as CLOUD. He didn't really know why, but he didn't care, as long as he could have the herbivorous carnivore at his side. That's all he needed. Because of both of their work, they could meet just to talk like they had 10 years ago, in Namimori. But they both interacted well together, helping each other out when they needed it. Like now.

When SKY needed it, he'd gladly charge a thousand enemies. The brunette hated to do it, Hibari knew, but he still loved him and, he built up a lot of stress in an office, so the raven didn't care. Not one bit.


End file.
